Switched
by DifferentOne4Ever
Summary: Jade get's a new stalker... and he's as deadly as ever. He messes with the gangs heads, switching them around, literally, that's why Jade woke up in Cat's body. He's also the reason why she woke up with blood all over her. BADE!, a little of Cabbie and Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the beginning of my new story Switched. I hope you guys like the idea. It took awhile to put together. Enjoy **___

For Jade West a typical day was getting up, being grouchy, putting on her clothes and make up, going to school, being annoyed all day by various people, and going over to Beck's after school since they we're back together. Jade was happy they were back together; she missed having someone to lean on.

She grabbed her messenger bag, not looking forward to the next eight hours of being annoyed, and walked out to her car. She threw her bag into the passenger's seat and got in the car. When she shut the door she sat there for a moment just to have some silence before she went to school. Knowing Cat she'd pop up the second Jade got there and she needed a moment to prepare for the preppy synthetic red head.

Jade started the car and took the long way to school like she always has. She loved the silence and darkness of it all, the desert and the dark creepy forest, were definitely her style. The car ride to school went to quick Jade thought as she got up and walked up Festus' truck to get a coffee. When she had her coffee she walked inside to the busy morning chatter, and guess who greeted her? Cat. Shocker there.

"Jade! Looky! I got you a birthday present!" It was her birthday? She checked her phone and sure enough it said **March 23****rd**** 2012. **_(I know it is really July 26__th__ but just stick with me on this ok?)_

Jade took the black box from Cat that was a little larger than her own hand. She opened it to find a pair of scissors. Jade smiled, this was the second time Cat had gotten her scissors. For some reason she recognized them, but she didn't know from where.

"They're the scissors used the kill Kathy in the Scissoring Two." says Cat excitedly. Jade's eyes widen as she remembers the scene. Cat asks,

"Don't you like them?"

"No." Cat looks like she's about to burst into tears, "I love them." Cat bounces up and down and hugs Jade. Jade lets her hug her for three seconds then shouts,

"NO!" Beck had arrived putting his arm around Jade's shoulder and asks her,

"Why are you yelling at Cat?" Cat wasn't even affected by the yelling, she was still bouncing up and down like an idiot.

"She hugged me for more than three seconds." Jade frowned. Beck chuckled and kissed Jade's cheek. Jade looked up and him expecting something from him. He whispered in her ear,

"I'll give it to you when we're back in my RV." Jade hated being kept in suspense. Beck chuckled again and led the two of them to Sikowitz's classroom. Cat followed behind them like a puppy dog. Jade and Beck sat down their normal chairs and Cat sat in front of them. Jade put her legs up on Beck's lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. Beck took her coffee from her, took a sip, them placed it back in her hand like it never left. A moment later Jade had downed the whole coffee and chucked it at the garbage, Robbie was in the way though so it hit him somewhere where guys don't exactly like getting hit.

"OWW!" He sunk to the ground in pain while Jade smiled at her good fortune. She put her head back on Beck's shoulder as the bell rung. Sikowitz walks in, late, as usual.

"Boys and girls today we will being doing another skit!" Most the kids smiled, Jade loved skits but was tired so she ignored him. "Ok Sleeping Beauty, since it's your birthday you get to choose who will perform in the skit." The hippie knew it was her birthday and she didn't? That's just sad.

Jade grumbled a few things and went up onto the stage.

"Cat, " Cat squealed and ran up next to Jade, "Beck, Robbie, Andre… and Tori."

"OK! We are going to do backwards alphabet improv!" Jade frowned, like she could remember the alphabet backwards. "Sinjin give us a letter!"

"J!" Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Beck. He shrugged and started,

"Jade is _my_ girlfriend." Beck glanced over at Sinjin.

"I am indeed." Jade glared at Sinjin.

"Hot is what I am right now." said Tori waving her hand like a fan.

"Yes you are." replies Rex.

"You're out Robbie!" yells Sikowitz.

"But Rex said it!" Robbie yells back.

"To bad." Robbie frowns and goes down to his seat. "Cat! G!"

"Gosh it is hot in here."

"French fries are hot." Jade rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

She turns to Tori,

"Eww. You're sweating." Jade takes a huge step away from her.

"Don't get to close or you'll catch the disease." says Tori sarcastically.

"Can you please get hit by a bus?" asks Jade.

"Bus? No. But you can." Tori replies smiling.

"Alright that's it." Jade lunged towards her, Beck tried to stop her but reached out for her to late. Tori screamed and ran in the opposite direction. When she ran pass Beck, Beck grabbed Jade and held her still. Jade crossed her arms and frowned.

"Zoology is where I'd rather be right now," mumbles Beck.

"You wouldn't rather be with me?" asked Jade as she glared up at him.

"Xylophones are pretty!" yells Cat randomly.

"With you with me." says Beck as he kisses her forehead. Jade smiles in satisfaction.

"Vast amount of weirdoes here." said Andre. Everyone forgot about him and was startled when he talked. "Umm… Yeah. I'm still here."

"Tired of standing here…" says Jade.

"Soon we'll be done." Beck tells Jade. The bell rang. "See?"

"Alright! Beck, Jade, Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Andre please stay for a moment."

"UGH!" Jade yelled loud enough for Wisconsin to hear.

"Calm down Sleeping Beauty. I would like to know if any of you would like to have a sleepover, here, Saturday night?"

"Bye." said almost everyone except Cat.

"Guys! Come on! Please!" yelled Cat.

Jade was already out of the room.

"I'll give you guys all A's on the next big project after Spring Break." Jade suddenly appeared back in the room. "I want to do an experiment. Ok?" They all agreed, well Jade sort of did by saying whatever and walking away. Beck followed her out. The rest of the day was normal and after school Beck and Jade went to Beck's RV.

Jade dropped her stuff on the floor and took off her combat boots. Beck took off his to and went to the bathroom. Jade lay down on Beck's bed on her back staring at the ceiling. Today hadn't been an unusual day but it felt different, wrong in some way to Jade. She closed her eyes and rested while she could. She heard Beck come in and put a DVD in his DVD Player. She recognized the beginning theme as the Scissoring. She smiled but didn't open her eyes as Beck came to lay by her.

He pushed up her shirt so he could see her pale stomach and started writing on it with Sharpie marker. Jade giggled, yes Jade _actually_ giggled, because the marker tickled on her stomach. Beck smiled and kept writing. Jade eventually got used to the marker and was to drowsy to answer Beck when he asked her if she was hungry. Beck smiled and kissed her once on the lips and then on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered in her ear. She gave a small smirk before she drifted into sleep.

The next morning she woke up to some annoying alarm, and when she tried shutting it off she realized it wasn't where it was supposed to be. So she opened her eyes to find out she was in Cat's room. When did she get here? She had fallen asleep in Beck's RV. And where was Cat? Jade got up and looked in the mirror and her question was answered when she saw her reflection. She screamed. Because in the reflection….

She saw Cat.

_**I hope you guys liked it! Review Review! xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Victorious or I'd be kicking Dan and Beck's butts right now… Just wanted to let you know…**

** By the way sorry it's taking me a while to update. I'm busy, like usual, and my Grandma passed away the night of June 22nd. I dedicate this chapter to her. Song: Finally Falling.**

** Jade's P.O.V.**

I screamed, well Cat screamed, but I made her scream, but she screamed- You know what, forget it. I screamed and ran to get Cat's cell phone. As soon as I found it in her pink backpack I dialed my number to see who was in my body. This was going to get very interesting…

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I yawn and stretch my arms out. My arms run into something big and hard. I scream when I open my eyes to see what I ran my arms into. I fall off the bed and the person wakes up to the loud "umph" I make. Beck sits up, looks at me, and yells,

"What are you doing here Jade?"

"What? I'm Tori, Beck! Are you blind?" I yell back.

"I'm not Beck, I'm Andre!" He yells at me. My eyes widen when I realize we are in Beck's RV. I get up to go look in the mirror in Beck's bathroom. My jaw drops when I see Jade in the mirror, and not me.

"Andre…" I back out of the bathroom, "Look at yourself in the mirror…" Andre walks in the bathroom and yells when he sees Beck's reflection.

"What the hell is going on?" yells Andre, well Andre in Beck's body. Jade's phone suddenly rings, I go to pick it up and see Cat's calling, so I answer it.

"Cat?"

"No, it's Jade. In Cat's body. 1. Who the hell is in my body? 2. What kind of game is going on?"

"I'm Tori. I don't know what's going on! Where's Cat?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm going to call my phone. I'll call you back in a minute."

Jade hangs up with no response. Typical Jade. I dial my own phone number to find out Cat is in my body. Crap. I look at the clock. It's 7:30am. I have to be at school in 15 minutes! I run to Beck's closet, and it didn't come as a shock that Jade had some clothes here, and quickly just put on one of Jade's dresses, I didn't change my bra or underwear because I'm not going to violate Jade like that…

Andre changed and we were out the door. He drove me to school and we sat in an awkward silence. This was going to be a weird day.

**3****rd**** Person**

All of the kids walked in and met at the steps. Jade was the first to speak,

"Which one of you is Beck?" Robbie raised his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade made Cat's face frowned.

"Nope."

"Prove it."

"On our first date on the beach at midnight, you threw your coffee at me, walked away, I ran to catch you, and then you-"

"Okay!" Jade snuggled up to her boyfriend. Well, as much as Jade snuggles…

"What is happening to us?" asked Cat, who was totally freaked out being in Tori's body.

"I don't know… Who knew this was possible? said Tori as she looked at Jade's tattoo and rubbed her hand over it. Jade walked over and slapped it. Tori still found it weird that Jade was the actual one that slapped her hand and not Cat. Tori pulled her hand back and said,

"Let's just go to class for now." They all nod and head off to class.

* * *

"I'm Jade!" She picks up a water bottle and chucks it at Sikowitz. He ducks and it barely misses his head.

"I believe you now." Sikowitz says and lets out a breath. Only Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Sikowitz were in the room. Jade had scared everyone else out of the room. Stupid shruggers. "So who is who?"

"I'm Tori, Jade is in Cat's body, Cat is in Tori's body," she said speaking in 3rd person, "and I, Tori, am in Jade's body. Beck is in Robbie's body, Robbie is in Andre's body, Andre is in Beck's body."

"Ok. I'm still lost but whatever. I can't help you guys. I really don't know what's going on."

"Knew it." said Jade as she stomped out of the room annoyed. She would never admit it, but she was incredibly freaked out by this. She might have believed in ghosts, and other freaky stuff, but she could've never even imagined this. All she wanted to do was curl up in Beck's arms, but she wouldn't because she didn't want to ruin her tough girl image and it was weird when Robbie was Beck. It was so weird. She wasn't about to kiss him either, Robbie is weird. She huffed and went to her locker. Then she remembered she was Cat so she went to Cat's locker. She put all of Cat's stuff in her locker and went to her own locker to get her 3rd best scissors.

She went to the janitor's closet and sat there until the end of the school day bell rang. Then she came out and went to her locker to put her scissors away.

Meanwhile Beck was anxious about Jade. Where had she gone? She just stormed out of the room with no explanation. He followed Tori to Jade's locker along with the rest of the gang. He looked over at Tori giggling in his girl friends body. It was weird seeing Jade smile and giggle so much. I wasn't the same though. Jade smiled differently. And it was only the real rare Jade smile that could light up his day.

Cat was walking towards them, and then it clicked in his head that was Jade.

"Where were you?"

"In the janitor's closet." She put her scissors in her locker then went to Cat's locker to get her stuff. She went back to the gang for a moment to tell Tori something useful.

"Vega."

"What?" It was weird hearing herself speak.

"Don't go to my house. Go to Beck's RV." She walked away.

She went to Cat's house and straight up to Cat's bedroom. She lay in the bed for hours waiting for sleep to overcome her. But it never came. She looked at the clock. It was 2am. Jade sighed and rolled over. Suddenly a sharp pain went up her body and before she could scream she passed out.

**I hope you like it! I know over 200 people read this and I wish half of you could just review! PLZ REVIEW!**

** And anyone else see the Blonde Squad commercial? Jade shoots herself. L…O…L… I think Jade put the wig on a little to tight…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Victorious. Just kidding. But I'll keep on dreaming…**

* * *

Beck woke up in his own RV, he looked at his hands and knew them as his own. He smiled when he realized he was finally himself again. That's when he realized his girlfriend, next to him, was squirming and crying in her sleep.

"Jade?" She didn't wake up. "Jade!" He shook his girlfriend. She suddenly awoke, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Shh…" He tried to calm her down, but all she did was scream more and fall off the bed. When Beck tried to slowly grab for her she backed away into a corner. She curled up in a ball and stopped screaming. She hugged her knees to her chest. Beck slowly walked over to her and said her name again.

Her eyes looked distant, but there at the same time.

"Beck?" she slowly whispered with trembling lips. Her eyes started focusing on him.

"Yeah. It's me." Beck went to her side.

"Prove it." It was so Jade-like to make everyone prove themselves, a few tears strayed out of her eyes.

"On our second date we went to the beach again. You wouldn't go in the water so I threw you in and were chasing me for a good hour." She gave a small smirk at the memory. Beck kissed her cheek and picked her up wondering what had happen to her. This didn't happen to him when he came back to his own body. She laid her down on the bed and lay next to her. She molded her body to the shape of his and buried her face in his chest.

He decided not to push her tonight. She looked tired and he knew she wouldn't say anything tonight anyways. So he kissed her temple and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." she mumbled into his chest. Jade had just said 'I love you' which was incredibly rare. He knew she loved him because of her jealousy issues with other girls, but the 'I love you too' meant a lot. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh my gosh, Jade West said the four words she hates most." said Beck in a mimicking voice. Jade stuck out her tongue at him. He kissed her and asked,

"Can you please smile for me? You know how much I love your smile."

"No." she frowned and buried her face in her chest.

"Fine, I'll just have to work at it." He leaned down and kissed her neck. He could feel her smirking against his chest.

"Remember when you dumped coffee on my head just because you thought it was bad?"

She nodded, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"You remember what I did to you afterwards?" Jade remembered clearly. She was very ticklish and only Beck knew this. She he tickled her, she was mad at first but couldn't stop laughing by the end. Beck knew Jade was a tough girl who was supposedly never happy and didn't like being happy, but Jade did have her vulnerable more softer side that only Beck ever sees. Though she doesn't like showing it often.

She felt his hand on her waist and she immediately started giggling and he wasn't even doing anything. He was surprised she caved that easily. She rolled over on her back and smiled up at Beck. He smiled back and leaned down to her and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss and Jade smiled into the first part of it. When Beck pulled away Jade crawled on top of him and sprawled herself out on him.

"You're not getting that out of me for another year." She frowned and closed her eyes. Beck stroked her hair as she drifted off into sleep. He figured, since it was 3am and he wasn't about to fall back asleep, that he'd just stay up and watch his beautiful Jade sleep.

Morning came to quickly for Jade. It was six in the morning. She quickly took a shower, put on makeup, and got dressed. After Beck was dressed and her hair was dried she quickly combed it and they went to go get coffee.

* * *

All of them met up at school wondering if it was all just a big dream, but of course it wasn't.

"That was one freaky experience." said Andre.

Jade was leaning on Beck not talking or making any sarcastic remarks.

"Yeah, seriously, it's weird being in someone else's body." remarked Tori.

"Anyone want candy?" asked Cat taking a gumdrop out of her bra and eating it.

"Cat! What did Lane say about keeping candy there!" Tori scolded Cat.

The little red head gave her the big brown puppy eyes and Tori just sighed and let Cat have her candy.

"Somebody is quiet." Andre says to Jade.

"So what?" Jade scowled.

"Just sayin. It's not Jade-like."

Jade simply just walked away.

"What's her deal?" Andre asked Beck.

"I don't know. She won't tell me. But she woke up screaming last night and her eyes were all clouded, like she was somewhere else. It was very uncanny."

"She was still in my body," said Cat. Everyone stared at her. "For some reason my body wouldn't let her go. I could feel her there. We shared what she saw. It was scary." Cat didn't look phased by the event at all. Unlike Jade.

"OK then." Beck walked away to follow his girlfriend.

* * *

Later on when Sikowitz was rambling on about something that none of them knew about they whispered to each other and agreed to go to Tori's house tonight after school to discuss things. When the bell rang they were almost running to lunch.

Jade and Beck were the first to sit down, the giggling Cat sat next to Jade with her chicken. That's when they all heard a yelp, and Cat and Jade felt something splatter all over their backs. Both turn around to find out Robbie tripped and sprayed ketchup all over them.

"ROBBIE!" Both girls shouts at him at once. Jade shoots out of her chair to beat him up and Cat gets up along with her. Jade grabs his shirt and yanks him up.

"Stop being so rude to Robbie." says Tori as she walks past.

"Stay out of it Vega!" screamed Jade as she chucked a hotdog at her, which hit Tori in the face. Andre had to hold the struggling Tori back.

All of a sudden they all passed out. They all woke up in darkness, but no bodies were with them. Only their voices, they were in a black hole in between death and life.

"What the-"

"Whose all here?" asked Tori. She sounded distant.

"IM HERE!" squealed the redhead.

"Andre's in the house."

"Beck is too."

"I'm here." said Robbie.

"Where's Jade?" asked Beck.

No answer, no one knew.

"Crap." said Beck.

"Hello my younglings." Everyone gasped at the new cold voice. "You high schoolers sure fight a lot. But you are all very special. I promise you that. That's why you were chosen."

Suddenly the voice disappeared along with the coldness of the blackhole. That's when they realized they were waking up. When they all sat up they were still in there own bodies, and everyone was awake.

Except Jade.

**Hey, for all you Cabbie and Tandre shippers, I promise there will be more of that later in the story. Okay? **

** I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please, PLEASE REVIEW! I not kidding you those views literally light up my days. Thanks :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. PM me or review if you aren't satisfied with my writing or want to say a suggestion :)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Do you really think if I were Dan I'd be on_ here. _I think the last place I'd be is here. Just sayin.**

* * *

Beck crawls over to his unconscious girlfriend and opens one of her eyes. He yelled and jumped back from Jade when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were pitch black, no hint of white. Her pupil was a red slit, like a cat's eye.

"Jade?" Beck whispered. He didn't even know if his girlfriend was in her own body anymore, and he hoped to god her eyes didn't stay that way. He loved her blue/green eyes that changed with her moods.

"Guys…?" Tori says. Everyone turns towards her to see her holding up a small envelope. It was blank but they all knew where it came from.

They all started to notice their classmates gathering around them, and staring at Jade. She was starting to wake up groaning. Beck quickly went over to her and told her not to open her eyes yet. Jade didn't hear him and opened her eyes. Beck let out a sigh of relief because her eyes were back to normal.

"What?" asked Jade. "I didn't understand you."

"Never mind." He kissed her cheek and stood up. He helped her up as the rest got up too. They all ignored the crowd and went to go sit in Sikowitz's empty classroom. Jade was being unusually quite again and staring off into space. She would've walked straight into a wall if Beck hadn't had an arm around her waist. The all sat down in the chairs and Tori's phone buzzed.

"Jammit!"

"What?" asks Andre, but not to concerned.

"I forgot my parents are hosting a party tonight so we can't meet at my house." Tori pouts.

"Can we go to anyone else's house?" Everyone shook there head.

"What about your RV Beck?" asked Tori.

"It's getting fumigated. That cricket's family is coming to haunt me…" Everyone smirks. "What about your house Jade?" He looks down at his girlfriend.

She mumbles out, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." And keeps staring into space.

"I guess were going to the Wicked Witch of the West's house," pipes up Rex. They all glance at him because they forgot he was there, Robbie hadn't had him speak much. They all shrug and they all agree they'll be there at 7. Jade mumbled her whatever's and they all got up when the bell rang. Jade jumped at the noise and blushed and she quickly got out of there. Beck didn't follow her because he guessed she wanted some alone time.

When the bell rang Jade mysteriously appeared next to Beck at his locker and said,

"You're giving me a ride home, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" said Beck. Jade shrugged and waited. When they started walking towards Beck's truck Beck asked,

"Why have you been really quiet lately?"

"No reason. Just tired."

"Come on Jade. Don't lie to me, I know it's something else."

"Just drop me off, I want to be alone."

"But-"

"I want to be alone." She growled. Beck surrendered and dropped her off in front of her house, but didn't let her out of the car before kissing her cheek.

Jade stomped into her house and threw her bag onto her bed. She sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She kept running what the voice said over and over in her head.

'_My dear with raven black hair, why can't you see my love for you? If you would only see it, you'd be happy, and in good condition. And you and you're friends wouldn't be in this little sticky situation right now. If you come to the sleepover at school without Beck you shall be unharmed, if you come with him you shall be sorry, if you tell him about this little chat he'll die painfully. And if neither of you come, I'll find you and get my revenge. Decisions Decisions Decisions…' _

Jade remembered the evil cold laugh he gave before she woke up. She shook her head trying to get his voice out of her head. She decided to take a warm shower. She stripped down after she turned on the shower. As soon as she stepped in the shower she relaxed as the water covered her head to toe.

Jade spent at least an hour drowning her thoughts in the hot water, but the water started to cool down so she decided to get out. She looked around her room and eventually made up her mind about what to wear. Since it was warm out she just wore undergarments. She went down stairs to get some black licorice and sat down to watch The Scissoring Two.

It was 6 o' clock when Beck texted her:

**Can I just come over now?**

Jade texted back,

**I want to be alone.**

Beck: **Please?**

Jade: **Fine.**

Within 10 minutes her boyfriend was at her front door. She had put on a night gown by then and made popcorn.

When the door bell rang Jade walked over lazily to open it then went to go sit on the couch. Beck watched her and followed her once he realized he was just standing there like an idiot and staring at her. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked flatly. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Well, I'm with you, and you're wearing white."

"No I'm not-" Jade stopped when she down. She was wearing white. How the heck did this happen. "Well, sorry I look bad in white!" she half yelled as she stood up. Beck pulled her back down on his lap as he said,

"I never said you looked bad, I think you look beautiful in it. Very beautiful." He played with a piece of her wet curly hair in his fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder and smiling at the compliment he just gave her. When kissed her once on the lips when she had her eyes closed. She kept her eyes closed as she smiled, but suddenly awoke at the sound of the doorbell, again.

Beck looked at her confused face and told her,

"Don't you remember, you agreed to let everyone come over tonight at 7pm?" Jade shook her head. Beck sighed as he got up to get the door.

"Crap! I'm not dressed and I don't have any make up on and-" Beck kissed her and said,

"You look perfect to me babe." Jade smirked as Beck opened the door. Cat burst in with her giraffe. She was as bubbly and bouncy as always. Andre, Tori, and Robbie followed the little red head in. Jade sat back down on the couch in her nightgown, Cat jumped onto the couch right next to her and said,

"Jade! I love your pretty white nightgown! You look like an angel!"

"Ok. That's it!" exclaimed Jade as she stood up only to get pulled back down by Beck. She pouted and crossed her arms. Beck kissed her temple as everyone else sat down. That's when Cat tummy rumbled.

"Was that you?" asked Tori.

"Hmm?" Cat turned around oblivious to her friends.

"Was that your stomach growling?"

"Oh. Yeah." Cat smiled. "I'm hungry." All of them mumbled about how they were hungry too. So Jade and Cat went to go make some dinner.

"Yay! We're making dinner together!" Cat yelled and hugged Jade.

"NO!" yelled Jade. Cat skipped over to a cup board oblivious to Jade's temper. "What do you want to make Jade?"

"I couldn't care less." Jade sighed at Cat's over excitement.

"Let's make pizza!"

"Fine by me." Jade leaned back on the counter as she watched the red head speed around her kitchen.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Some Cabbie and Tandre coming in next chp :) I'm almost done with it.**

**Review you epic people!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this one!**

**By the way I'm done putting disclaimers. Seriously, why would Dan be on here. Sigh…**

* * *

While Cat and Jade were making pizza in the other room, Tori and Andre were talking.

"Do you think it'll happen again, getting switched into someone else's body?"

"I hope not. It's creepy being in someone else's body. And very violating…"

Tori nods,

"Yeah. And that voice is creepy. Did you recognize it?"

Andre shakes his head.

"I just want to know what's in that letter," Andre states as he motions to the letter in Tori's hand.

"I'm scared to find out what's in it."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you." Tori laughs as Andre puffs out his chest and shows of his arm muscles. When he puts his arms down, one of them ends up around Tori's shoulder. If she notices, she doesn't mind because she keeps laughing.

In the kitchen they heard a loud crashed, the two shrugged it off and kept talking. At the moment Jade was angry. She had just burnt has thumb. She growled and went to run it under water.

Cat looked worried,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, whatever." Jade scowled. Her thumb really hurt. She kept running it under the cool water.

"Jade! I'm sorry!"

"CAT! Shut up! I don't care!"

Cat started to cry. "Don't yell at me!"

"Cat…" jade felt bad now. "I'm sorry." She hugged the red head who was mad. She sighed to herself about how sensitive the red head was.

While Tori and Andre were talking/flirting and Jade and Cat were arguing Robbie was asking Beck a few questions.

"Hey Beck?"

"Sup?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you ask Jade out?"

"Well, I didn't really ask her. On the first day of school Sikowitz made us kiss for some stupid skit and we kind of just hit it off there. For our first date we went out to get coffee, then when we were walking on a path near the beach, and talking about ourselves to each other, I asked if she'd kiss me again and she dumped coffee on me and walked away. I ran up to her and kissed her and we've been dating ever since. She was very possessive of me, even the next day when we got to school, some cheerleader was flirting with me and she stuffed a donut down her front."

Beck smirked at the memory. Robbie was lost in his own thoughts when he blurted out,

"I like Cat." Beck's smirk split into a wide grin as he looked at Robbie.

"What?" asked Robbie when he saw Beck's face.

"Knew it. All of us knew Robbie."

"Really?"

Beck nodded as Cat and Jade walked back in with a huge pizza.

"Just do what your gut tells you Robbie." Beck whispered just before his girlfriend sat next to him. Everyone grabbed a piece and leaned back to enjoy it. Jade leaned into Beck and nibbled on her piece slowly.

Beck asked Jade what happened to her thumb because it was red and blistered. She told him she burnt it on the edge of the oven. He smirked, took her hand, and kissed her injury. Jade tried to keep the small smile off her face, but failed.

After awhile Tori speaks up,

"Should we open up the letter?" Tori picks up the letter sitting in the middle of the table.

"Do we want to know what's in the letter? It could be a hoax for all we know?" said Beck.

"Yes, someone changing us in another's body is a hoax Beck." Jade replied sarcasm dripping from her mouth. Beck rolls his eyes but shrugs indicating Jade won that round. Jade smirked and leaned on Beck's shoulder.

Everyone was dead silent for a minute until Jade yelled,

"OPEN IT ALREADY!" Everyone jumped except Beck who was used to his girlfriend yelling. Tori slowly opened it and took the crisp new white paper out of its shell.

She started to read it out loud,

"It's over. You can't everything or one. Nothing is meant to be perfect. You can't run from your fate."

She stopped.

"Well?" said the irritated Jade.

"That's it. That's all that on here." She turned the letter to show her. Jade's face was expressionless as she stared at the letter.

"What the hell?" Jade yelled as she stood up. She chucked a vase across the room to hit the opposite wall. "What is that supposed to mean?" Jade stomped out of the room and up to her room. Beck followed.

He heard the door slam shut and lock. He sighed as he tried the handle to see if it was really locked. It was. This would take awhile.

Downstairs everyone was uncomfortable so Cat broke that question yelling,

"Who wants to watch a movie?" She looked as half happy half concerned, they all shrugged and agreed to watch the movie. Cat picked out a Disney movie. Shocker there, thought Andre.

Meanwhile Beck was talking through the door to get Jade to unlock it.

"Come on Jade! Please open your Jade."

"No."

"Jade! Come on!"

"No."

"I love you…"

"I know." Beck sighed as he took out his cell phone.

**To: Jade**

** From: Beck**

** Please come out Jade. I'm worried."**

** To: Beck**

** From: Jade**

** Don't be you wimp.**

Beck smirked at his girlfriend's message.

** To: Jade**

** From: Beck**

** Please? If you love me…**

"Oh don't you pull that on me!" Jade yelled from inside her room.

**To: Beck**

** From: Jade**

** I don't need to open to door to prove I love you.**

Beck smiled at that message.

**To: Jade**

** From: Beck**

** I love you too. :)**

** To: Beck**

** From: Jade**

** Go away.**

** To: Jade **

** From: Beck**

** No. And if you don't open the door I'll tickle you next time I see you.**

Silence. Then the door unlocked after a minute. Beck walked in as Jade laid back on her bed. Beck sat next to her head and ran his hand through her hair. Jade closed her eyes and spoke,

"I hate how this person if screwing with us."

"I know. I am too." He leaned down to kiss her head. When he thought she fell asleep he got up, but Jade grabbed his ankle.

"Don't leave." Beck kissed her and said,

"I'll be right." He removed her hand and went down stairs.

He found Cat sleeping against Robbie. Robbie has an arm around her waist and was watching her instead of the movie. He smirked at the two. It was bound. Same with Tori and Andre, Tori was sleeping against Andre too. Beck decided not to wake anyone and went back upstairs to his girlfriend.

He found her under the black and red covers of her bed. Beck took of his shoes and shirt and crawled underneath with her. He listened to her breathing for a while.

Then he heard Jade whisper,

"I love you Beck." Beck smirked and whispered,

"I love you too." He could tell by her slow breathing she had fallen asleep. He watched her sleep and eventually he could no longer hold open his eyes. The last thing he thought before he drifted into sleep was,

'I hope we don't wake up in someone else's body…"

* * *

**I hoped you guys loved it! Next chapter will start getting more exciting! I'd say by chapter 7 or 8 it'll get really good :D**

** I might be able to upload another chp for this and my other story The Influenza Storm (check it out if you haven't! It's awesome!) today and maybe one or two tomorrow because I have 10 hours to waste on a road trip.**

** See you later on the interweb! Lol**

** xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! I'm in a great mood because I found out Tori Saves Beck and Jade is a real episode! I'm so happy because they're probably getting back together. And if they don't Dan will fell the wrath of Bade fans. Just sayin. I can't wait! So there is going to be a little more romance in it than I intended… a lot of Bade… sorry :D**

** I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at 11pm and I didn't have time to check over it, not that I have time to check my other chapters…**

** ANYWAYS!**

** HERE'S CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

Jade wakes up to her stupid alarm and groans at it. She finds her scissors and breaks the clock open so it'll shut up. She curled back up and went to sleep.

"Jade, we have to go to school." She jumped, startled, because she didn't realize Beck was up. He grinned at her and she went back under the covers. "Come on Jade, we have to go…"

"NO." she mumbled into the sheets. Beck kissed her cheek and sighed. Jade had never been easy to get out of bed, but when you get her coffee she'll sometimes comply. So Beck got out of bed and went downstairs to get him and his girlfriend coffee. He quietly tip-toed past his friends careful not to wake them up. Even though he'd have to wake them up in a few minutes. His phone suddenly buzzed in his back pocket. He looked at the text that had just came in,

'_Hollwood Arts School of the Performing Arts has been delayed to an opening of 10am because there has been a small burglary.'_

Beck smirked at the message and turned to go back upstairs to his probably asleep girlfriend. As he climbed the stairs he thought, who would want to burglarize HA?

When he climbed back in bed with Jade, Jade turned around and asked,

"Where's my coffee?" She frowned and his grin.

"School has been delayed by two hours."

"Sleep." Jade smiled and nuzzled her face into Beck's chest as she fell back to sleep. Beck smirked at his girlfriend already back asleep. An hour and a half later (8:30am), Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie slowly woke up.

"What time is it?" Tori mumbled as she sat up.

"Lemme check." Robbie says as he looks at his Pear Phone. "It's 8:30!"

"WHAT?" Andre cries. He checks his own phone and jumps up in shock, "How come Beck and J- Oh, there's a two hour delay today, because of a burglary…"

On the couch Cat giggles. Everyone turns to look at her. She's in her own little world. Beck comes walking down the stairs.

"Where's Jade?" asks Andre.

"She's still sleeping. I came down to get our coffee." Beck said motioning towards the kitchen. Everyone smirks at Jade's love for coffee. Last time someone didn't get her coffee, Sinjin ended up in the hospital. Not that anyone really cared…

Andre quickly says,

"Well I better get back to my grandma before she starts flipping out."

"Yeah. I need to go shower and get ready for school. See you guys in a couple of hours." Tori grabs her bag and scrambles out the door. Cat runs up the stairs,

"I'm going to go wake up Jadey!"

"Cat, I don't think that such a good idea… She's gone." Cat was upstairs already.

"WAKE UP JADE!" They heard the tiny red head yell. Next they heard Jade scream and saw Cat, looking scared, running down the stairs. She ran into Robbie and he held her close to his chest. She just watched the stairs with big brown eyes. Beck sighed and walked upstairs to find his girlfriend once again sleeping in the bed.

"I've got coffee." Beck said as he sat on the bed. Jade grumbled and turned over on her back.

"Gimme."

"Magic word?"

"Give me my coffee?" she demanded.

"Close."

"Please?" Jade muttered as she reached for it. Beck held it just out of her reach. "Beck!" she whined.

She sat up and reached for it. Beck set it on her side table, again out of her reach, and drank his own.

"Mm… So good…" She lunged for it only to get blocked by Aladdin.

Beck smirked, as their faces were an inch apart. He closed the space between them and kissed her. She put one hand on his neck and tangled another in his hair. Beck set down his coffee and let one of his hands fall to her waist. The other was bringing her face as close as it could get to his, crushing his lips against hers. Soon Jade was straddling Beck's legs and they were having a full on make-out session.

Until Robbie and Cat interrupted.

"Ja- Oops." said Cat as she skipped into the room. "Sorry…" Jade scowled at Cat and asked,

"What do you want?"

"Um…" She blushed and glanced at Beck.

"It's okay Cat, I won't say anything."

She was silent for a moment, but being Cat she just blurted it out,

"Robbie asked me out on a date." Beck grinned, Robbie had followed his heart, good for him. He glanced at Jade and saw her trying to hold back a smile. He kissed her cheek so she would smile. He loved seeing Jade smile. He hoped kissing her would work.

And it did. She grinned and asked,

"What did you say?"

"Yes! I said yes! Was that the right thing to do?" She started hyperventilating.

"Do you like him back?" asked Beck.

"Yes but-"

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes but Bec-"

"But what?"

"I'm scared. What if the date goes bad?"

"It won't Cat, I know it." Jade replied.

"Just follow your heart," added Beck. Cat nodded and said,

"Robbie is going to drive me home. See you guys later." She slowly walked out of the room. Jade was still smiling when she said,

"About time that guy asked her out, as long as he doesn't try playing pirates with her…" Her smile turned into a frown.

"Don't worry. I think Robbie's over that." Beck said just before he kissed her neck.

"Beck! I don't want you to leave a… Beck... I don't want… Mmm…" She gave up on trying to finish and full sentence. He smirked and turned his head to crush his lips into hers. She gladly went along with it and kept on going with it for a while. Until Jade stopped it and said,

"We should get ready for school."

"Look at whose finally being the responsible one for once." Jade frowned, "But you really had to pick right now? We still have an hour-"

"It takes me a long time to get ready!" Beck sighed and waited. He had taken a shower before he came here yesterday. So he'd just have to stop at his RV to grab new clothes. But now that he thought about I he might have some here…

Jade yelled from the bathroom,

"Make more coffee!" Beck sighed as he found an old pair of jeans in Jade's closet. And he knew he had tons of old shirts here. As soon as he redressed he went down stairs to make Jade more coffee. When he came up with a huge cup of coffee he saw Jade in orange underwear and a black tank top. He smirked at how ironic it was that they were the Halloween colors and Jade loves Halloween all year round.

He set the coffee down and started to walk up behind her. She heard the cup get set down and whipped around to find Beck giving her a very playful grin.

"Somebody is much more playful than usual today…" Jade said as she backed up from Beck who was trapping her between the wall and himself.

"I'm just in a good mood."

"More than usual…"

Beck accomplished his goal of trapping Jade between the wall and himself. He

took his finger and brought Jade's mouth up to his. Jade had a hard time thinking while Beck would kiss her, but this time she managed one thought,

'_Aren't I supposed to be the more dominant one?' _

Jade stopped thinking when Beck moved his hands under her shirt.

His hands burned against her cool flesh. Jade couldn't think straight at all.

Finally she pulled back for some air and said,

"We're going to be in here all day if you don't stop." When Beck grinned and started to move in again. Jade pushed him away. "No. I'm getting dressed. My coffee is probably cold so go make me some more lover boy." Jade turned around into the bathroom and locked the door.

Later at school, right before Sikowitz's class, Beck was at his locker when some chick came up to him and started flirting with him. Unfortunately for the girl Jade saw.

"Hey!" Jade stomped up to Beck and the girl. "Scram!" The girl just stood there with a blank look on her face. "Move it He's my boyfriend!" Jade added as she pushed her away from Beck.

"I don't understand why he'd want to date you." Jade scowled and moved in to tackle the blonde to the ground. Beck grabbed her around the waist and moved away from the girl. Jade was sick of people not understanding Beck was hers and only hers. And she was his. So she stopped in the middle of the hallway and kissed Beck right there and then. Beck was in a good mood today so he just went along with it.

When everyone was finally in Sikowitz's room, the bell rang.

"Oh no. He has the ball again." Tori whispers. Everyone groaned.

"Acting exercise! Everyone is on loopy gas! GO!" They all stand up and start acting. By the end of the exercise people were on the floor laughing and Beck and Jade were making out. No one was shocked there.

"Ok Class-" He sighs and chucks his ball at Jade hitting her in the head.

"Hey!" she yells as she breaks the kiss.

"No kissing boyfriends in the class. Now as I was saying- Umph! AND NO THROWING BALLS AT TEACHERS FACES!" Jade just gave him her evil smirk that said, 'I'll do what I want and I don't care.'

Sikowitz sighed as he went on with the class. When the bell finally rang everyone was out of the class in a split second.

"Jade! Can you stay for a moment?"

"No." she replied as she walked to the Asphalt Café to get more coffee.

"I don't think you should deny teachers like that…" Beck said to her as soon as he caught up to her.

"Too bad."

She ordered a salad and coffee and then went to the regular table. When everyone sat down Tori asked,

"Anyone think about the letter?" Everyone shook their heads,

"I've been trying to get the whole thing out of my head," Andre said. They ate lunch in a awkward silence. When everyone except Beck and Jade had left the table had left Jade asked Beck if he wanted to skip 3th and 4th period. He said sure and off they went.

Meanwhile Cat and Robbie walked to their next class.

"Where are you taking me tonight?" asked Cat.

"It's a surprise." Robbie grinned.

"Is it your Grandma's? I don't like it there-"

"No it's not my Maamma's. **(Sp?)" **Cat nods as they walk into class.

In Study Hall Tori and Andre were chatting again.

"I think it's because you like me." Andre grinned.

"I do not!" Tori blushed even deeper.

"So that's why you're blushing deeper?"

"Shut up! I just want you to play piano for my song while my relatives come over!"

"You just want to show me off." Tori's face was more red than Cat's hair.

"Can you just come?"

"If I agree will you go on a date with me Sunday night?" The question startled Tori. She wasn't expecting it.

"S- Sure." She stuttered. Andre grinned as they went back to working on the song Tori had to sing for her relatives.

Jade and Beck had come back for the last period. FCS. **(Family Consumer Science)**. The whole gang and this class. They were in their relaxation unit. Beck found this particularly funny because whenever they would try to relax Jade would somehow make the class non-relaxing. But this period, when the lights when off, she crawled over to Beck and lay next to him with her head on his chest. Everyone lying on the floor didn't care if they noticed.

Cat laid next to Robbie and Tori next to Andre.

Jade listened to the relaxing music as Beck played with her hair with one hand and had his other resting on her waist.

She was happy as she drifted off. She had a dream when she slept and it was a good one too.

But it turned into a nightmare when she woke up because guess whose body she ended up in?

**_Tori's._**

* * *

**Omg. I just watched the pilot of Victorious and after Jade gets up on Sikowitz's small stage she kisses Beck and then she says, "Oh I will." To Sikowitz when he tells her to kiss her bf on her own time. The way she says it just makes me die laughing. I wonder how many times they had to retape that scene? Or is Liz just that good of an actress?**

** AND I JUST GOT THE BEST NEWS OF MY LIFE, so now I'm chair dancing and very I'm happy. Woo hoo! **

** Sorry I'm very talkative today. Plz Review guys! You guys rock! I love all of your reviews! Everyone one of them. **

*******Let's try to get to 35 reviews!*******

**See you later.**

** Xoxo**

** P.S. My twitter account is MiniGinny36 if you guys want to follow me to see updates on my stories, previews, and to give me suggestions. I'm not begging you to or anything, just wanted you to know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone, you have to check out "Somewhere Only We Know" Cover by Max Schneider and Liz Gillies. It's the best song ever. Go check it out. Seriously.**

**And for all of you who become lost Tori is in Cat who is in Jade who is in Tori**

**And Beck is in Andre who is in Robbie who is in Beck.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

"UGH!" Jade yelled as she stormed out of face class, everyone looked at her weirdly because she was in Tori's body and people weren't used to Tori being that way.

Beck, in Andre's body, followed Jade out to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Luckily he found her at Tori's locker, but very angry.

"You okay babe?" Beck asked.

"Are you Beck?" Jade hissed in a whisper.

"Yes. I'll prove it before you ask. Your favorite fruit is a lemon, because they are sour but can be sweet." A small smile came over Tori's face. Beck missed Jade's real smile, not this one in Tori's body.

Cat walked over,

"I'm Tori. Are we still going to my house tonight?"

Jade and Beck nodded, heading out to Andre's car since Tori didn't have one of her own. Poor old lady…

When they got in Jade was thinking about the creepy message again. She only had today to convince Beck not to come. She didn't want him to get hurt, or worse, die. But she knew he'd be stubborn about it, so she'd have to think hard about a way to convince him not to come

"Beck?" Jade said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hmm?" He kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't think you should come to the sleepover." Jade admitted.

He looks at her confused,

"Why not?"

"I don't know, umm… You might not like it?" Jade tried to think of something.

"You don't want me there?" Beck asked while giving her an incredulous stare.

"No! I umm…" Jade thought harder.

"Something you want to tell me about?" Beck pried.

"NO!" Jade dropped the subject. She watched out the window as she thought about the message.

Soon they all are at Tori's home.

"Hey, Tori. Do you remember when mom said to get the dry cleaning?" Tori's dad asked as he passed the group on his way to the garage.

"I'm not your planner." Jade snapped back. Tori's dad looked confused but shrugged it off as he shut the garage door.

"Jade? Do you keep candy in your bra?" Cat looked down and was about to pull the shirt away so she could see but Jade slapped her hand.

"NO!" She curled up on Tori's couch and glared at Cat. It was weird seeing her own body, just like before, except someone else was in it.

Andre kept staring at her, but then she remembered it was Beck, so that was not Andre. So she didn't worry about it and went back to staring at the wall thinking about the message.

"We have to figure out something, I mean, what if we get stuck like this?" said Tori from Cat's body. It was weird seeing Cat so serious.

While they all thought about Tori's question Trina came running down the stairs.

"TORI!"

"What?" Tori answered. She put her hand over her mouth realizing she wasn't in her own body.

Everyone glanced at Jade, who was still staring at the wall. Beck nudged her and she looked startled.

"What?"

"Have you seen my depilatory cream?" Trina asks.

"NO!" Jade goes back to looking at the wall.

"What's that smell?" Robbie asks wrinkling his nose.

"My perfume. You like?" Trina answers.

"It smells awful." says Beck. Trina frowns.

"Obviously boys don't have good taste in perfume."  
"It smells awful!" says Cat from Jade's body while pinching her nose.

Trina 'hmphs' and goes back upstairs angry, nit that anyone really cares.

"I don't know what to do…" Robbie mutters in the middle of the dead silence they'd been sitting in for the past 5 minutes…

"WELL WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING!" Suddenly yells Jade as she stands up.

"Babe-" Beck quickly tried to calm her down.

"DON'T BABE ME! WE COULD ALL DIE FROM THIS YOU KNOW? EVER THINK OF THAT?"

"Jade, you don't need to-"  
"DON'T NEED TO WHAT VEGA? THINK? WELL, IT SURE LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING!" Jade chucks the vase across the room and it shatters on the kitchen wall. She stomps upstairs and slams Tori's door shut. Beck sighs, if only he was in his body he could go up there and comfort Jade without feeling weird. He could pull her close and kiss her, making her feel better, but in Andre's body he can't.

Tori sighs and stands up. Cat starts to head up stairs when suddenly, Tori and her drop to the ground with a scream. And they hear Jade scream from upstairs as well. All the guys are suddenly on their feet, but as soon as it started it ended. Tori groaned as she stood back on her feet. Robbie helped her up. Cat on the other hand, started to have a seizure.

"CAT!" Robbie shouted and kneeled next to her. Beck saw Jade come running down the stairs, she paused for a moment scrunching her face in pain, but after that came running down the stairs to Cat. Beck watched

"Cat?" Jade kneeled next to her best friend. When Cat stops having the seizure Jade slaps her like she did in the Dale Squires short film. But Cat doesn't move, it's Jade that yelps and brings her hand up to her own face to rub her cheek.

Her vision gets blurry as she passes out for the second time tonight.

"Aww crap." Andre mutters. All of them stare at them. Suddenly Cat starts coughing, Robbie helps her sit up and asks,

"Are you alright? What happened?" Cat coughed once more before replying,

"I don't know!" Jade started to wake up at that moment.

She mumbled Beck's name before coming fully conscious and remembering where she was.

She looked paler than usual and a little shaken. So she grabbed her stuff and said,

"Robbie! Take me home!"

"Yes ma'am!" Robbie grabbed his jacket.

"You know where I live, right Robbie?" Beck asked.

Robbie nodded as he headed out the door.

Jade told Robbie not to talk to her the whole way home, and when she got to the RV, she curled up on the couch and pretended she was asleep, but she was actually thinking about what had happened while she had passed out.

The voice had returned.

'_Jade, Jade, Jade… My dear… You really want Beck hurt don't you… You better start trying harder or you'll be very sorry…' _

The voice's cold laugh haunted her. When Robbie went to sleep on Beck's bed, Jade grabbed her cellphone and texted Beck.

They all were in different bodies, but they had there own cell phones just so they didn't screw each other up.

**To: Beck **

**From: Jade**

**You really shouldn't come tomorrow.**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Do you not want me there? What is your problem?**

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**I just… don't want you around Vega!**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**I know you're lying. Babe, you looked really shaken up when you left. What's your problem?**

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**I just had a nightmare! That's all.**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**A nightmare?**

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**Yes! You got hurt at the sleepover and I don't want it to happen for real!  
**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Babe, I'll be fine. I'm strong. I can handle myself.**

**To: Beck **

**From: Jade**

**Beck!**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**I'll be fine. Good night. I love you.**

Jade sighed. There was no way of convincing Beck now.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**I love you too.**

Jade set her phone down and tried to fall asleep. But couldn't. So she got out her laptop and began to edit a play she had been working on. She was really excited about it and hoped she could put it on at school. She hoped Tori wouldn't ruin it like last time.

She looked at the time. Midnight. She shrugged knowing sleep wouldn't come that night and continued editing. It was going to be a restless night for Jade.

* * *

**Okay everyone! I hope you liked it! Let's try to get to 50 reviews :) Maybe 55?**

**Twitter is on profile.**

**And now for my freak out moment of the day…**

**OMG DAN POSTED A CUTE BADE MOMENT FOR A FEW MINUTES THEN MADE IT PRIVATE! ITS SO CUTE! LOOK AT IT NOW! I DEMAND YOU DO! IT'S FROM A FUTURE EPISODE AND IT CONFIRMS BECK AND JADE WILL BE DATING AGAIN! IT'S SO CUTE!**

** watch?v=7AOfJGdej0c&feature=player_embedded**

**TO ALL BADE FANS…**

**GO NOW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So glad you stopped by! I really hope you like this chapter! **

**Check out my poll on my profile page and my other Story Beck and Jade After Dark! Enjoy!**

** Chapter 8 ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

Jade did not get a good night sleep that night thinking about what would happen to Beck if he came. It hadn't even crossed her mind once that'd she be getting hurt too.

She had finally fallen asleep around 7am the net morning only to be woken up by her alarm at 8am. She picked it up, chucked it across the room, and went back to sleep. But then Aladdin came and ruined it, again.

"Wakey Wakey Jadey, Eggs and Bakey."

"What the heck…?" was the first thing Jade mumbled.

"Something my grandpa used to say to get me out of bed." Beck explained.

"Leave me alone." Jade mumbled into her pillow.

"We have to leave in two hours." Beck stated.

"Good. Two more hours to sleep." Jade pulled her black sheet over her head. Beck pulled it back down and kissed her cheek. She mumbled something about him leaving and her sleeping but he ignored it and sat down on her bed next to her.

"Beeeeeeccck." Jade whined.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaddddeee." Beck mimicked.

"This is a no mimicking aloud unless you're Jade zone and you don't look like a girl to me." Jade grumbled.

"You're not even looking at me." Beck added.

"Go away." Jade curled up into a ball and faced the opposite way of Orlando Bloom.

"I'll make coffee." Beck attempted.

"I don't want coffee I want sleep." That was a first, Beck thought, Jade never turns down coffee. Jade muttered for Beck to go away again then went back to trying to sleep.

"You know your parents aren't home?" Beck offered with a plan.

"What does that- BECK!" He had picked her up bridal style and was now carrying her down the stairs.

"BECK OLIVER YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She yelled.

"Nah, I'm good." Beck replied. He set her down in the kitchen so he could single handedly pour a cup of coffee for Jade, he had to hold her around the waist with the other hand so she wouldn't get away from him.

"Drink the coffee." Jade took it and whined more about her sleep. Beck laughed and went back upstairs to see if Jade had packed.

Of course she hadn't.

Beck packed an outfit or two for her, but stayed away from her undergarments. Then he went back downstairs to Jade to drag her up here and have her get ready. Instead of finding her awake with her coffee, he found her coffee spilled all over the floor and Jade's head on the table. She had fallen asleep, again. Beck cleaned up the mess and carried Jade upstairs.

He laid her on her bed, shook her, and when he knew she was at least half awake he whispered,

"Don't make me tickle you again." Jade groaned and pulled herself out of bed.

In the next hour Jade was ready to go sitting in Beck's passenger seat.

"You know you don't have to go…" Jade said.

"Why are you so pushy on me not having to go?" Beck looked over at her and he could tell something was up.

"I just don't think you like these things." Jade whispered knowing she already lost this fight, even if it wasn't a fight in the first place.

"I do. Do you want to go back to my RV and sleep? We don't have to go to the sleepover if you really don't want too."

"No, I can go." Jade held her ground.

Beck shrugged and took her soft white hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand then rubbed the back of it with his thumb for the rest of the ride. They sat in a comfortable silence until they arrived at the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

Beck grabbed the sleeping bag, his bag, and Jade's bag, while Jade carried their coffees. Beck didn't mind though. Jade looked truly tired so he gave her a break. When they got in the room they found Cat with her pink sleeping bag under the window and she had he pink pillow and all her stuffed animals around the sleeping bag. Jade rolled her eyes and headed to the opposite side of the room.

"JADEY!" Cat yelled as she ran towards the raven-haired girl and hugged her.

"NO!" Jade yelled and the red head backed off.

"I'm so happy for our sleepover!" Cat squealed excitedly. Beck was setting up the sleeping bag against the wall; he opened it fully then pulled a blanket out of his bag and laid it on top of the bag for him and Jade.

Andre showed up next.

"ANDRE!" Cat yelled as she jumped onto him to hug him.

"Hey little red." Andre chuckled as he hugged her then set her down. Cat clapped her hands joyfully as she went into the hallway to look for more people.

Jade sat down on Beck's sleeping bag and sipped her coffee while staring at the floor. Soon Tori and Robbie arrived too.

"Where's Sikowitz?" Jade asked. Everyone had their sleeping bags set up already; they were just waiting on Sikowitz. Everyone just shrugs. Jade stands up and takes a few steps forward so she can look around, and then she quickly turns back to Beck.

And then there was a huge crash, everyone stared at where Jade had been standing a minute ago, there was a light there that could've injured Jade if she were there.

"I- It was probably just a freak accident. Right guys?" Tori stuttered. Everyone slowly nodded wanting to believe Tori.

"GOOD MORNING CHILDREN!" Sikowitz declared as he walked in from the door next to the platform.

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!" screamed Jade.

"To me you are." Sikowitz said as he set his sleeping bag on the platform. "Are you all excited?"

They all muttered yeahs and sures but Jade said bluntly,

"No. I hate this."

"Why the sour puss?" Sikowitz asked.

"I'm naturally that way." Jade claimed as she sat on Beck's lap on the sleeping bag still sipping her coffee. Sikowitz ignored the girl as he turned to Cat,

"I see you brought all your friends with you Cat."

Cat nodded and giggled. Sikowitz smiled at the small synthetic red head child and turned his attention towards the whole group.

"SO. Would you all like to play a game of truth or dare?" Sikowitz asked with a creepy smile.

"I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE!" Cat yelled as she sat in the middle of the classroom. Everyone else groaned and formed a circle with the redhead. Jade leaned her head into the crook of Beck's neck and sighed as Cat asked Andre truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Do you _like like _Tori?"

Andre glared at her for a moment and muttered,

"Yes." Tori sat there wide eyed as Andre asked Jade truth or dare.

"Truth." She had answered.

"If you could marry coffee, would you marry it or Beck?"

Jade thought for a moment then replied,

"Beck because he can make me coffee and pancakes."

Beck rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Tori, truth or dare?"

"Truth."She replied nervously.

"You people are so boring." Jade muttered.

"You did truth too!" Cat exclaimed.

"Only cause I'm tired and don't feel like moving. Tori, do you have a crush on Andre?"

"Yes." Tori said as she stared at the ground. Poor Tori always gets embarrassed by Jade.

"WE HAVE A COUPLE THEN!" Jade declared. But before she could start anything else, a book came out of nowhere and hit her in the back of the head.

* * *

**Hey people! I really hope you liked this chapter! Let's get to 65 reviews okay? And follow me on twitter for updates and just random silly stuff! I'm MiniGinny36.**

**REVIEW PEEPS AND I LOVE YA ALL! WOO HOO! See you later.**

_**xoxoGinnyxoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_ Email me at **miniginnyopinions at yahoo . com ** if you want to tell me any prompts. Even one word is fine. If you can't email me PM me, but I prefer email._

_** Twitter is MiniGinny36**_

_ And I want to get this straight, the reason I'm on here and not writing my own books yet is because I'm way to young to do that yet and I have to learn from my mistakes._

_**I hate Nickelodeon. Victorious was canceled -MY BABIES DIDN'T DESERVE THIS, NONE OF US DID- and now How To Rock? How stupid are these people? Cancel Fred and Supah Ninjas idiots.**_

_**Anywayz!**_

** Chapter 9 **

Jade yelped in pain and whirled around to see where the book had come from. No one knew where or saw what happened. Jade rested her head in Beck's lap and laid down wondering if that voice was actually getting back at her, she couldn't say anything though. She didn't want to get her friends in trouble.

Tori started the game back up again.

"Sikowitz! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He declared.

"I dare you to wear shoes." Tori stated. Sikowitz looked at her horrified. Jade smirked. Sikowitz slumped over behind the platform, grabbed some shoes, and after putting them on got back into the group.

"ROBBIE!" Sikowitz yelled making Jade jump.

"Truth or dare?"

"You better do dare." threatened Jade.

"I think I'll do dare." Robbie gulped.

"Take Tori and Andre in the hallway and run around while singing 'Give it Up'. You cannot come back in until the song is done and you are sweaty. Leave my sight." Sikowitz waved his hand signaling them to leave. Robbie, Tori, and Andre left the room. As they walked out, Jade saw from the corner of her eye Sikowitz staring at her intently. It was creeping her out so she curled up closer to Beck.

Then the door slammed shut behind them and locked. Jade, Beck, and Cat whipped their heads around to see Robbie, Tori, and Andre pounding on the door that wouldn't open. Cat got up and tried to open it too.

Jade knew it wouldn't open up again. She might have just lead her best friend and her boyfriend into a death trap. Jade slowly turned her head towards Sikowitz who was grinning evilly at her. Jade slowly got up and backed up because Sikowitz was beginning to shed, like a snake. Cat screamed and pounded on the door harder. Beck went in front of Jade and backed the two of them up, away from the creep.

Jade was frozen to her spot so Beck had to take her hand and drag her along with him.

"What the hell?" Beck spoke as they saw what was underneath; it was like a wall of pink slime over a person, like an extra soft shell. That person started to rip it off, and it wasn't pleasant to watch, though Jade looked sort of intrigued she also looked completely disgusted.

But it was even worse when they saw what, more correctly who, was under the soft pink shell.

It was Sinjin.

Sinjin Vancliffe

Cat screamed from behind Jade and Jade stood there in horror. She gripped Beck's hand digging her nails into his skin. If Beck noticed, he didn't care.

Sinjin grinned and said,

"Hello Jade."

"Stay away from her you freak." Beck yelled as he got prepared to fight anyone off. He wasn't about to let Jade, or Cat, get hurt.

Sinjin ignored Beck's remark and moved forward, closer to Jade.

"My, my Jade. You look beautiful today." He gave his creepy trademark grin.

"Go to hell Sinjin!" Jade growled.

"Don't be naughty Jade, or I may have to hurt you." Sinjin said playfully and he moved closer. Cat was already backed to the wall, they could go no farther, Andre and Robbie were still banging on the door while Tori tried to unlock it.

Jade flinched at Sinjin's words and Sinjin tried to reach out to touch her. Beck punched him in the face.

When Beck's fist connected with Sinjin's face you heard a crunch, and the crunch wasn't from what you think it'd be from. It was from Beck's hand. Beck yelled out in pain and his hand was already swelling up. Sinjin hadn't even been affected from the punch. Like a feather just brushed his face. He just looked agitated. Jade gasped at Beck's bloody and swelled up hand. Beck's face was red and he was clutching his wrist.

"What are you made of steel you freak?" Jade asked sassily. Sinjin grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Beck. Beck made a move to grab her, but Sinjin was to quick. He kicked Beck's legs from underneath him. Beck landed with a huge "umph" on the floor.

"Beck!" Jade gasped. Cat whimpered and kneeled next to Beck on the floor. Jade struggled against Sinjin, he was seriously strong, inhumanly strong. But I think they figured he wasn't human after the whole shedding business.

"LET ME GO SINJIN! YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Jade screamed and kicked. She ignored the throbbing pain in her arm where Sinjin's hand was tightly around.

"My name is not Sinjin." He said calmly. Jade ignored him and kept trying to fight him.

"My name is Christopher." **(A/N: I'm gonna keep calling him Sinjin)**

"LIKE I CARE YOU MORON!" Jade screamed and struggled against his grip. Her arm would be past bruised by this point.

He used his other hand to slap Jade across the face. Jade bit her tongue in order not to let out a cry of pain. Sinjin tied her to a chair. He tied her hands behind her back and taped her ankles to the chair. He eventually did the same to Cat and Beck.

* * *

Robbie, Andre, and Tori had abandoned the door. They were running to Andre's car to go to the police, Tori was on the phone trying to get a hold of her dad, who wasn't picking up, or maybe it was just her horrible reception.

They sped to the station and burst in screaming. Tori's dad came over and tried to calm them down.

"Whoa, kids what happened?" Tori's father asked.

"Jade- Beck- Cat-" Tori panted.

"Slow down baby." Tori's dad rubbed his daughter's shoulder.

"Beck, Jade, and Cat are-" Andre swallowed. "Are being held hostage by a maniac at school!" He shouted.

"Crazy guy, Sikowitz, then Sinjin, pink shell…" Robbie rambled.  
"Shh… Let me take you to my office guys, there I can get you some water." He lead them to his office, they all sat down at the couch as he went to go get them water. A few minutes later he and another officer walked in.

"So who is being held hostage where?"

"Beck Oliver. Jade West and Cat Valentine. They are all being held hostage at Hollywood Arts in Mr. Sikowitz's classroom." They nodded and got to work. It was going to be a long night.

Jade screamed at Sinjin for a while, eventually he just got annoyed and flicked his hand. Her chair flew violently backwards at the wall and she hit her head against the wall. She was on the floor unconscious. Beck started yelling very bad things at Sinjin, eventually Sinjin did the same exact thing to him.

Cat sat there whimpering, with tears streaming out of her wide eyes.

She wasn't expecting what came next.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! _I hope you liked it! REVIEW! Plz?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me forever to get this up -writers block- and the fact I'm super busy. I had the whole story planned out up until here. But now I have it planned out again til the end! It's gonna be twisty! **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 10**

Sinjin walked over and cut Cat's duct tape and rope of her hands and ankles.

"Go comfort your buddies, but if you un tie them – he brought out a gun and cocked it – your little friend Jade can say bye to her life." Cat gasped and ran over to Jade.

"Jade?" Cat kneeled down by her best friend. She was so confused and scared. Why would Sinjin do such a thing to them? Especially Jade. She thought he'd had a crush on Jade.

"Jade?" Cat repeated her name a little louder and shook her friend lightly. Jade stayed unconscious. Cat picked her head up and looked around the room. She saw the skin Sinjin had shed on the floor in the corner; Sinjin was sharpening his knife on the platform muttering to himself. Cat wondered what he was muttering about, but then she heard a groan from behind her.

She turned around and found Beck's head moving back and forth. She crawled over to him and whispered,

"Beck?"

Beck's eyes fluttered open and found Cat's eyes.

"Where am I?"

"At school with Sinjin. Remember?"

Beck blinked a few times, "I…." Then his eyes got wide with remembrance. His head whipped over to see his unconscious girlfriend barely breathing.

"Jade." He whispered.

"I tried to get her to wake up! She won't! She must have hit her head pretty hard." Cat said.

Beck stared at his girlfriend, he must have hit his head pretty hard too because he was starting to think is he sent her enough thoughts, she'd wake up.

She didn't budge a fraction of a centimeter.

"Ah! Look who's awake! Our friend Beck!" Sinjin laughed and casually strolled over. Cat was able to get Beck back in an upright position before curling up against the wall in fright.

"So how's your head feeling? I bet it hurts a little." Sinjin snickered and moved closer to the red head and Beck.

Beck struggled against the ropes that held him back from killing this guy. How dare he taunt them and injure his girlfriend. He swore to himself he'd kill the man someday.

Sinjin cackled again,

"How sad is it that a grown man cannot fight his way through some mere ropes?" He clicked open his knife and walked over to Jade. Beck yelled and struggled even more.

Sinjin just laughed and kneeled down next to the unconscious Jade.

"Where shall I leave a mark on this incredibly beautiful pale skin?"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Beck yelled at Sinjin. He ignored Beck and lowered his blade down to Jade's collarbone.

"What about here? I could trace it all the way around. Like a smile." He laughed evilly. Beck puffed out his cheeks and tried so hard to break the ropes. Cat sat against the wall crying because she couldn't do anything to help Beck or Jade. Or he'll kill her best friend. Beck would never forgive her for that, nor would she ever forgive herself. A mark on her skin as better than death, and at least she wasn't conscious to feel it.

"Or what about this gorgeous smooth cheek of yours honey?" Sinjin talked to Jade as if she was awake and he was asking her for an opinion on which tie to wear to dinner that night.

Tears wear making there way down Beck's cheeks. Beck never cried, but now he had a huge exception.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" Cat flinched at the word, she had never heard Beck swear before, Beck didn't like swearing at all. Neither did the rest of their little gang. Cat was wondering what Tori, Andre, and Robbie were up to at that moment.

Sinjin brought his blade to Jade's jawbone by her ear, where it started and said,

"I think I found my spot." He put some pressure on the blade and Beck and Cat watched the first bead of blood made it's way down Jade's throat. Beck could barely see through his tears of rage.

Sinjin brought the blade up to his mouth and touched the blade to the tip of his tongue.

Cat squeezed her eyes shut as Beck watched in horror.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Was Beck's only thought.

Beck heard pounding behind him, but didn't really acknowledge it. He watched as Sinjin just laughed and said,

"A little more sweetheart." He made the blade slide down a centimeter on his skin. Cat sobbed into her hands, no longer able to watch the scene of her friend getting cut by an evil man.

Sinjin stroked Jade's cheek and said,

"Another time my love."  
Sinjin got up and looked at Jade. He brought the knife up to his mouth and wiped all the contents on it on his tongue.

He smiled at Beck, blood dripping at the edge of his mouth, and said,

"You're lucky this time Beck Oliver, but next time, you won't be so lucky. Same goes for you Caterina Valentine." Sinjin cackled evilly one more time and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a large **boom** rang out across the room. It knocked both Cat and Beck out. So they never got to know what happened next.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sorry for the shortness peeps! I needed to end it here or else I would have gone on forever with the loads of ideas I have in store for you guys!**

** Review so I know if you like it or not. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey wake up. Come on Beck. Wake up." Beck heard someone's voice calling him from his sleep. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew he had to. He had to see if Jade and Cat were all right.

Beck's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry but he blinked the blurriness away. When his vision was cleared, he saw Tori looking down at him.

"Hey Beck. How do you feel?" She asked quietly.

"I feel fine," He slowly pushed himself to an upright position. "Where's Jade?"

"Jade hasn't woken up yet." Tori said softly placing her hand on his arm.

"What about Cat?" Beck asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Cat's fine, she woke up an hour ago. She's in the cafeteria eating with Robbie. Andre is with Jade in case she wakes up. We both thought jade would react badly waking up to my face."

Beck chuckled and his stomach rumbled. He looked down at his stomach and saw what he was wearing… a nightgown.

"Do you have my clothes?" Tori nodded and pointed to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll leave, but I want to make sure you can stand first. You just woke up so…" Beck just up and was slightly dizzy, but the dizziness quickly went away so he shooed Tori out of the room. He put on his clothes and walked out of the room to see Tori waiting by the wall.

"I want to see Jade." Beck told her.

"How about this? We quick go grab a snack, since you hungry, then we can spend the rest of the night with Jade."

Beck nodded and followed Tori.

"What time is it?" Beck asked.

"6pm. You've been out for two hours." Beck nodded again and stayed silent until they reached the lunchroom. Tori bought Beck pizza and a soda, and got herself a candy bar, and sat down by Cat and Robbie.

"Beck! You're awake!" Cat squealed and hugged Beck who was sitting right next to her.

"Hey little red." Beck told her. Beck kept to himself as his friends conversed about various things. All he could think about was Jade, he hoped she was okay.

When Cat, Robbie, and Tori were finally done, they all went to Jade's room to visit the unconscious girl. Beck immediately when to Jade's side and took her pale hand in his.

Everyone watched Beck and Jade as the doctor walked in.

"Hey kids. I have some great news."  
Everyone, especially Beck, perked up at this news.

"Jade seems to be fine, there's no damage anywhere to her body except for minor cuts and bruises." Beck grinned and looked down at Jade. Everyone smiled and then they heard a mutter.

Everyone became silent and looked down at Jade. Jade kept muttering and rocking her head back and forth. Beck ran his free hand through her hair as her eyes flutter open. She squints because of the light and immediately brings her hand up to her eyes. She groans and tells the light to go away. Beck laughs and says,

"How are you feeling babe?" Jade looked at him weirdly and asked,

"Are you talking to me?"

"You're my only girlfriend." Beck grinned. Jade looked thoroughly confused.

"I don't know you." Jade turned to look at everyone else, "Or any of you." She let go of Beck's hand and brought both her hands to her chest.

"Jade, stop messing around." Beck said half laughing half serious.

"I'm not, and I don't know a Jade." Jade's large eyes stared around the room at the people she didn't know.

Beck could tell she wasn't lying; he stared at her while the doctor said,

"It's not surprising she has amnesia, she hit her head pretty hard."

"You said she was fine!" Cat yelled at the doctor, clearly upset.

"Ms. I'm sorry but I can't control how the brain works."

"RRgh!" Cat stomps out of the room. Beck just stares at Jade.

He knew tonight was going to be the worst night of his life…

Because he didn't have _his_ Jade.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**I feel like crap because I haven't updated. But here are my lame excuses... **

**1. Volleyball. You've just got to understand I'm the main spiker on the team. And I'm in the top five of players. I'm not being cocky- cuz I hate that- I've been told that so... But anyways... I have work extremely hard. And volleyball pretty much took over my life. Mon- Friday I would be up until 11-12pm doing homework because volleyball lasted so long. Again, SORRY. I know... crappy excuse.**

**2. Script. I've started writing a movie script that I want to produce and direct when I'm older. I'm seriously invested in it and I'm spending way more time with that than this.**

**3. I'm always so tired so deal with it. **

**Again, my apologies! I should be updating more often now... unless I make the Dance Team... then things will get worse.**

**Goodluck people! Until next time... Adios!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Beck sat in Cat's room watching her sleep as they checked over Jade. Jade was very skittish around the people in the hospital, she always had been. But Beck felt horrible because he couldn't be there for her, because she didn't remember him at all. Not one bit.  
Beck rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back. Everything was really silent for being a hospital. All he head was the sound of Cat's slow and steady breathing. But right as he was dosing off he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up. Turns out it was Tori and not the doctor he had been waiting for to give him good news.  
"Hey Beck. How are you doing?" Tori walked over to him and stood in front of him.  
"Fine I guess." Beck watched Cat again, thinking about how Jade wouldn't have exactly showed it, but would have been flipping out seeing her best friend hurt.  
"It's okay you know. It's not your fault Jade was hurt. She'll remember you eventually, and if she doesn't, you'll make her love you again. You've done it before."  
Beck stared at his shoes hoping that was true. He loved Jade, more than anything. He might not completely show it, but he does. He meant everything to her. Especially after their last break up and make up. He vowed to never let her go again. No matter what.  
While he knew he couldn't, he didn't know what Jade was thinking now. What if she never regained her memory and hated him? He'd be heart broken.  
He got up out of his chair and wandered out of the room leaving Tori with Cat. He couldn't be in there. He missed Jade.  
He ended up wandering in her room and peeking into the door to see if the doctors were done with her.  
He saw her sleeping. Jade was gorgeous when she slept, she was calm and peaceful, which was rare to see in a hospital. Jade hates hospitals. End of story.  
He walked in staring at her gorgeous white face and stopped at her side. He reached out to touch her hair, but flinched when she suddenly woke up from her sleep with a jolt.  
He froze as Jade blinked a couple of times and then looked up at him. They stared at each other for the longest of time before Beck quickly pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. After a moment he turned around to walk out of the room.  
Jade watched him watched hoping some flash of memory would pop into her head. Something. Her head was empty and she hated the feeling. She needed a decision to think about. An upcoming event. A memory. Something. She was dying inside.  
But nothing came. So quickly she spoke,  
"Hey Beck. " He turned around to face her. "Can you bring me a glass of water?" Beck nods and replies,  
"Of course. I'll be right back. " Jade gave a little smile as he left. But then went back to frowning because she couldn't remember anything about him and her.  
She hated this.  
She hated whoever did this to her.  
She hated herself for not being able to remember.  
She hated her life.  
She hated this hospital.  
She just wanted to go back to normal, whatever normal was for her.  
Beck walked back into the room with a cup of cold ice water. He handed it to Jade and she took it carefully, sure not to spill it.  
She brought it up to her dry lips and felt the water burn her mouth. She l loved it. She loved the pain of the coldness.  
When she drew it away she was silent for a little while, just thinking about what to do next.  
"Beck?"  
"Hmm?" He looked up into her eyes curious as to what she wanted.  
"Tell me a memory. A memory about us. "  
Beck nodded and grabbed a wood chair from the corner of the tiny hospital room to pull up to her bedside.  
"What kind of memories do you want?" Because I have a lot of great memories with you. " Jade blushed and looked down at the cup of water in her hand. Beck smiled at the beautiful sight before him. He hadn't seen Jade smile in ages. It was one of those gorgeous sights in the world.  
"Umm... A meaningful one?"  
Beck nodded as he thought of the perfect one. Jade laid back into her pillow ready for what was about to come.  
***Memory***  
Beck woke up to his beautiful girlfriend quietly snoring next to him. It was Christmas Eve Day, he remembered.  
He silently watched her chest move up and down next to his. He reached up to his own chest to take the hand that was lying there in his and held it.  
He thought about what they were going to do that today. He had no plans. They'd probably end up laying around the RV having a Christmas Movie Marathon. Not that he minded. He loved spending any kind of time with Jade.  
Around 11 o' clock in the morning Beck decided to wake Jade up, and since he didn't have coffee, it'd be a risky task.  
"Jaaaaaade... Wakey Wakey... It's Christmas Eve..." Jade groaned and turned over away from Beck.  
"Come on. You know you want to get up and see my beautiful face." Jade ignored him and pulled the covers over her head. He pulled them back down and she pulled them right back up. Beck smirked because he knew today he was going to need to play dirty to get Jade out of bed.  
So he pulled the covers off of her and kissed her neck.  
"Beeeeck." She buried her face in the pillow and tried to ignore him. He started to suck on her neck.  
"Go away!" She pulled her hand out from underneath herself and smacked Beck in the abs.  
"Ooo. Ouch." Beck grinned at Jade curled up in a ball next to him. She wasn't facing him but he could tell she was smirking.  
"Jaaaaadey." That made her turn around and glare at him. He grinned at her and kissed her lightly. She eased up and laid her head back down on the pillow. She curled up to Beck and tried to go back to sleep. Beck didn't mind her warmth, because for some odd reason he was quite cold. But he used his coldness to his advantage and slipping his hand under her shirt and rested it on her side.  
Jade jumped up and yelled,  
"Beck!" Jade punched him in the chest and gave him her worst glare.  
"That got you up pretty quickly." Jade frowned at him. "Come on, I want to go do something today."  
"UGGGGGGH." Beck got out of bed and grabbed Jade's hands to drag her out of bed.  
Every time he tried to pull her up she'd fight him. Once she even went limp so she ended up on the floor.  
When he finally got her to stand up, she immediately buried her face in Beck's shirt and curled up to him. She was trying to get warm again. She was in a t shirt and sweatpants. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and said,  
"Aww, someone's clingy to her boyfriend today." Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it. Jade closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. When he pulled his hand away she kept her eyes closed and Beck held her with one arm.  
He leaned down and kissed her. Jade brought her hands up to his hair and he knew he had to pull away or this was going to turn into way more than a kiss. So he did.  
Jade made a whimpering noise when he pulled away from her and pulled his lips back to hers. It was a slow but meaningful kiss. They never realized that they were kissing under mistletoe that Jade had hung last Christmas but was to lazy to take back down.  
Jade was out of breathe within a few seconds and pulled back. That's when Beck realized how exhausted Jade really was. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to himself.  
"Why are you so tired?" Beck asked his half asleep girlfriend.  
"Hmm?" She wearily looked up at him.  
"Why are you so tired?"  
"I may or may not have stayed up til 2 last night finishing my script..." She yawned and put her cheek back down on Beck's chest.  
"You told me you'd go to bed before 11!" Beck exclaimed.  
Jade shrugged and yawned again.  
"You know once I get an idea or inspiration I can't stop until it's complete."  
Beck added,  
"Or until it's perfect... perfectionist." Jade gave a small smile but didn't reply. Beck kissed her head and stood there for awhile with her. He rested his head on hers, but neither of them noticed they were slightly rocking back and forth to the Christmas music playing on the radio.  
When Beck opened his eyes he saw Jade was practically asleep. He picked her up and held her like a koala bear. He kissed her head again and walked over to his bed. On the way he shut off his lights and grabbed Jade's script.  
He sat on the bed and rested his back against the pillows against the wall. He positioned Jade on the side of him. She rested with her head on his chest, along with her hand, and the rest of her body curling around Beck's.  
Beck grabbed the red and green blanket and pulled it around Jade and himself. He smiled and kissed her temple.  
Beck opened her script and started to read it. He wasn't ever a quarter of the way through when Jade had fallen asleep.  
"Goodnight Jade. Merry Christmas Eve."  
Soon after Beck finished the script he fell asleep to the slow Christmas music and to Jade's soft breathing. He smiled in his sleep, knowing tomorrow would be a great day, especially with Jade around.

**Apology Time! I'm so sorry I haven't been on here at all! I had severe writers block and no inspiration. -_- But don't worry! It came back. Plus I got even BUSIER. I didn't think that was possible.**

**And I would've had this up sooner, because I had it ALL WRITTEN and it was really long then when I was at school it randomly deleted I was so mad/sad. **

**Hope you liked this crappy chapter.**

**Merry Christmas!  
_Ginny_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Jade smiled when Beck told the memory. She didn't remember any of it, but it sounded like Beck really _did_ love her. She listened as he explained in great detail their last Christmas together. It sounded pretty good.

She never noticed when Beck stopped talking. When she did realize he had stopped she looked over at him. And he was smiling at her. She smiled back lightly.

Her eyes wandered down to Beck's hand, her eyes became wide as she saw it wrapped in white.

"What happened to your hand?!" She picked it up lightly and examined it.  
"I shattered it defending you." He smiled at her. She put his wrist down cautiously and blushed. She smiled slightly too.

Her smile faltered when something flashed in the doorway. A black shadow flashed across the door. She didn't see it well but it freaked her out. Beck looked over to where she was looking, he saw nothing, but obviously something freaked Jade out.

"What did you see?" He turned back to see Jade swallowing.

"N-nothing. I saw nothing." Jade looked away from the door, she didn't want Beck to think she was going crazy.

"Jade, we are in a bad situation. A guy is hunt us down and kill us, he's the one that made you lose your memories. He flung us across the room and rammed us into a wall. He has powers, like magically powers." Jade frowned at him, if her was trying to comfort her it wasn't helping. "I'm not kidding! You can ask every one of our friends."

Jade stared at him for awhile. He gaze unmoving.

"You're serious." she stated after awhile. Beck nodded. "He's after us Jade, I don't mean to scare you, but I just... I just want to protect you." Jade didn't know how to respond, so she went with her first instinct.

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" Jade went into angry-ish mode. 'Cause she was slightly moved that Beck wanted to protect her, but like she'd admit it.

"Jade-" Beck tried to calm her down.

"No! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can I just want to help-"

"I don't need help!"

"Jade!"  
"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Tori's voice triumphed both of theirs.

"She won't let me help her!"

"I don't need help!"

"Shut up you two! Jade you just got a head injury, you need some help, stop denying it. Beck she just got a head injury, back off." She glared at both of them. "I'm going back to Cat's room, resolve your issues before I get back." She walks out muttering, "At least they're not fighting about something stupid this time..."

They both stayed silent for a moment before Beck apologized,  
"I'm sorry Jade, I just meant the best for you."

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Jade stared at him as he stared off to the other side of her. She could still feel the tingle of his warm, soft lips on her skin, even though they were only there for a fraction of a second.

She drew in her breath quickly and watched Beck before saying,  
"I'm sorry too Beck, I shouldn't have over reacted." He brought her hand up to his cheek and rested it there.

"No, that's just you. It's okay." He kissed her palm and curled her hand in his. Jade sat there, staring at Beck. She never expected this to come from Beck. Maybe he did love her.

Suddenly the room started spinning for Jade, she suddenly didn't feel so good. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't feel anything. She heard Beck ask her something, but she couldn't make it out. Jade tried to speak Beck's name but nothing came out. Her head lulled forward and her neck went slack.

Beck's head snapped up to look at Jade, who hadn't responded to his question.  
"Jade?!" He jumped out of his seat and took her face in his hands. "Jade!" Her eyes were rolled back into her head and she was paler than usual. It was a sickly pale.

"Jade! Oh my God... Jade please wake up." Jade's head snapped up, her eyes wide open, but Beck yelled loudly when he saw them.

Her eyes were pitch black, her whole eye ball was solid black. Her mouth hung open slightly as she breathed slowly and deeply.

"Jade?"

Jade opened her eyes to see she wasn't in the hospital room anymore. She was tied to a chair in a large white room, when she looked down she saw her pale stomach, she was only in her bra and underwear. She shrieked and struggled against the rope. She started panicking, and it only got worse when she heard that voice she recognized, but she didn't know from where.

"Jade, Jade, Jade... I've missed you greatly." A man with hair that looked like brown moss popped into the room. Her breathing quicken as he came closer to her.

"And look at those beautiful abs of yours. Soft, pale, gorgeous... God I wish I could feel them..." He tried anyways, but his hand went right through her. Jade's eyes widened. You're just a dream to me, only your essence is here... unfortunately..." He walked behind her and circled around.

"I'm debating wether to give you back your memories or not... You could remember me, and my greatness... you could remember the voice." Jade stared at him, she couldn't understand how someone could be like this... as insane as him.

"It might be better to keep them away though... it could be an advantage to me... You don't remember your friends." Jade was really starting to wonder if he remembered that she was here or not.

He whipped his head, unhumanly fast, towards her and stared at her. His hands ran down her body and when they came back up, they stopped at her underwear band. He walked back towards her again and said,  
"Someday you'll love me... Even if I have to make you. I will TORTURE YOU IF YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

His sudden calmness/psycho happiness left and turned into complete rage. His eyes were red and orange, with a tiny black pupil in the middle.

"YOU DESERVED THIS. YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS YOU HORRIBLE GIRL. I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS. ESPECIALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND, HE WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO!" He yelled in outrage as Jade's vision left her again while she screamed her lungs out. Why was her vision gone? What had he done to her? She kept screaming, even as her vision came back. She was back in the hospital room with a bunch of doctors.

"Beck! BECK! Please! Beck!" She sobbed as the doctors held down her arms from pulling down out the needles in her arms. She threw her head back against the pillow in rage and fought harder to get the doctors off of her.

"He's going to kill him!" Her crying and yelling got louder. "BECK!" When she saw Beck through the blur of her tears she just kept whispering his name, waiting for him to come to her.

"Hey I'm here, I'm here baby." He pushed her hair out of her face and took her hand, glaring at the doctors who were holding her arms down.

"He's going to kill you, he's going to kill you..." Beck pulled her closer as the doctors let go one by one. She sobbed in the crook of his neck and held onto him as if he were going to die... well she did think he was going to. She pulled the needles out of herself quickly and put her arms around Beck's neck. She was never going to let go. He picked her up and sat on the bed while sitting her on his lap. She curled around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh..." He moved his hand up and down her back to sooth her. He crying slowly died down as he comforted her as much as he could. He'd seen Jade cry before, just not at this level. It was like she ripped out his heart and stomped on it repeatedly when she cried. it wasn't Jade West, and both of them knew it.  
Wether Jade ever was the Jade West again or not, he still loved her. He would never stop, and he'd do everything in his power to protect her.

Everything.

_I'm so sorry this chapter sucks... so sorry. I'll try to update once every one to two weeks... I'll try to get chapters up as soon as I can... and make them good ones. _

**And I know this story has been going down in views... so I was considering just ending it. If you want it to keep going please tell me so, cuz then I might consider it if people actually want me to.**

See ya. :{D

_Ginny_


End file.
